Sometimes you don't know anything
by The alter ego of Bob
Summary: Two girls from the year 2003 go into Middle earth and annoy the hell outta everyone, but then again theres more to them than you think, oOoOo and everyone learns not to trust Milly...*chapter 2 up*
1. The Beginning

I have gone though 3 differnt versions of this story, this is the 4th version *lol* ok just reveiw and tell me what you think,  
  
Disclamer: I am only borrowing everyone for annoying purpose I'll return them soon,   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene the first.  
  
Matty sat up in her bed, it was night and she couldent sleep. Nothing was brothering her or anything, she just wasn't tierd. Tomorrow she would be leaving on the bus to go back to her boarding school.. It was a dreadful place, Selwyn House School for Girls. She only had one friend there, Her name was Milly, She lived in a differnt place in New Zealand. Matty lived in Calverden, Milly lived in Methven. They had talked to each other on the net. But Matty wasn't on too much. Matty was always helping around the farm or studing and her parents didn't like her to be on the internet 24/7 so they limited her to half an hour a day.   
Matty heard her little brother James begin to cry, she looked at her bedside cloak 4:30 am, she sighed and lay down and stared and her roof. It had a picture of Aragorn (who she is obsessed with *dreamy sigh*) She lay there thinking about stuff and listning to the distant moos of cows. She dirfted off to Sleep.  
  
At Methven 4:30 am.  
  
Milly was sitting by her computer, which she does all of the time when she's at home. She was talking to a few people on a Harry Potter Role playing site called HEX, reading fanfiction and chatting. Today was rather uneventful with her. Tomorrow she will be going to Christchurch to go to Boarding School. Matty would be there, Her and Matty were best friends, Matty was a bit odd...you'd look at her and think shes normal, she isn't Matty was wiccan, noone knew except for Milly, She sometimes went out of the school bouderies and went to the old garderners shed and did rituals and practised Witchcraft. If she was caught she would be expelled, Matty didn't care. Milly was differnt, She understood people no matter who they were, of course she hates every single girl at school (except Matty) but they were just stuck up bitches, but she understood Matty, and noone ever had understood Matty not even her parents. Milly sighed and turned off the computer and went to her room. It was covered in posters of Dragorns, tigers, Harry Potter people, Good charlotte, Sum 41 and everything she liked it had some of her art, She was an amazing drawer, Matty tried to draw like Milly noone was sure what it turned out like a table or a person?, Milly just laughed and Matty muttered something about she was better at other things. Milly sat on her bed and looked out the window. It was getting light, owell if she sleeps in shes got a chance of missing the bus and wont have to go back to School. But her mother always wakes her up. Milly sighed and turned to her wall she dozed off soon after.   
  
Matty woke up she heard her mother in the kitchen feeding her little brother James, Andrew wasn't awake yet.   
''Hello James'' Matty said to her 8 month old brother in a soft voice.  
''Mornin, Mum'' Matty then said waving lazily and yarning.  
''Morning'' Replied Her Mum. Matty got out some random cerial and poured it into a bowl and added Milk.  
''What are you planning to do today?'' Asked Mattys Mother.  
''Umm..I was planning to go to the stream today, I need water for my Rituals'' Said Matty stirring the cerial (did I mention she was odd?)  
''Ok, sure be back by 3:30 so we can get you to the bus'' Said Mattys Mother. Matty looked up at the kitchen cloak (its really cute its baby blue with a family of gooses on it *eats gooses*) 7:30 am it said. After Matty had eaten she went back in her room and got changed into while jeans and a white T-shirt  
''I'm going now, bye Mum'' Yelled Matty putting on her sneakers and walked outside. The warm air hit her face it was at least 27 degrees outside. After all it was Summer in New Zealand. Matty walked though the fields for half an hour she apporched the stream. She got out a few jars from her backpack and filled them with water. She sat by the stream for a while she looked down into it and saw something glimmering. Matty leaned in closer. It looked like a ring Matty pulled her backpack nearer to her She bent down a picked up the ring. A green light surronded her and she grabbed her bag, she then was pulled into a green wirlpool. She twirled around fast for ages she was beginning to feel sick. She landed on a soft ground. Obviously it was grass. But it wasn't at her parents farm. She has been EVERWHERE there when she gets bored she walks around the farm there is no place at that farm she hasn't been, and this place is NOT at the farm. Matty looked around for any information to where she is. There was only grass and hills. Matty sighed she had no inguries. Which was a good thing. She looked at her watch it had stopped.   
''Maybe time has stopped,'' Said Matty. Matty stood up and put on her backpack. She looked to see which way to go she turned east and begain walking. She found this place intersting, it reminded her of something, not of smelly old cows (.) but of a book or movie. Matty thought hard after a while her mind came up with: Lord of the Rings. It reminded her of this book, she laughed at herself sometimes her imagination would be a little out of control  
but  
its she wasn't in Lord of the Rings  
Why is this story in the Lord of the Rings Section at Fanfiction.net?  
but she doesn't know that   
  
She continued walking east, she wanted to find someone who could tell her where she was, and where to go. She wasn't scared of this place, she didn't sense any bad spirits only ones far, far away. Matty kept on trotting she begain wondering weither she was in the land of grass or something. When Darkness had begun falling (her watch still wasn't working which she found odd but didn't complan) she decided to rest she lay on a piece of grass and fell asleep as quick as anything. A few hours later she woke up and she was not alone. A few people and things were looking at her curiously so naturally she screamed. She screamed so loud that anyone near her would get deaf. But the only thing that happened to her is that someone covered her mouth. She bit it, it had a very discusting taste like Fuel or Gasoline. She shuddered, one of the people looked at her studingly, she didn't feel comfortable she looked at each of the 9 companions. One looked at least 105 years old an ancient man, Like Dumbledore off Harry Potter, four of them were small, very small with brown curly hair. One had pointy ears and long blonde hair, two were men with long chin length hair, unshaved, one looked more groomed than the other who looked very outdoorsy, the one that was groomed better had a horn on his belt, and there was a small fat chap with a beard with plaits and wearing helmet. They all were wearing odd clothes, Matty Smiled and realised she as in Middleearth, and these people and things were the fellowship of the ring, they weren't saying anything so Matty decided to have some fun.  
''Hello Everyone,'' She said. ''How are you today? I am fine. Hows the ring'' She said looking at Frodo. ''and Aragorn hows Arwen? I havent read all the books, so I dont know, I havent had time'' Matty smiled and turned to Sam ''Hows lookin after Frodo? I think you make a gooood body guard, and Boromir its good to see you're alive, this must be before...''  
''Who are you?'' Asked Legolas pointing an arrow at Matty.  
''I am a Big Lord of the Rings fan by the name of Matty'' Said Matty Trying to be as annoying as she could. Everyone looked at each other blankly while Matty was smiling innocently. Then they begain talking amongst themselves.  
''Can we trust her?'' Asked Gimli.  
''I Don't know'' Said Boromir.  
''She's werid how does she know who we are?'' Asked Pippin.   
''Why is she wearing Werid Clothes?'' Asked Aragorn. Soon everyone begain asking a very confushed Gandalf all these questions.  
''SILENCE'' He boomed. Everyone shut up.  
''I dont even know. I find this actually quite funny, she isn't evil, I know that we cant leave her here that'll kill her, She'll have to come with us'' Said Gandalf. Everyone thought for a moment. Then Aragorn looked at Matty (Who was obviously having a lot of fun staring into the sky)   
''She's odd'' He said Shaking his head. ''But we wont leave her here'' He said. Everyone decided she may join them, for a while. They joined Matty and told her and she was allowed to stay with them for a while Matty Just Smiled and Nodded.  
  
Milly had woken up unusually early, it was only 11:00 am Milly got out of bed and got changed into her Good Charlotte t-shirt and jeans. She made her way down to breakfast. She made pasta (Shes addicted to it I think) and went to the computer room. Unfourtuantly Peder was in there.  
''pppppppppppppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeddddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I wanna go on the computer'' Whined Milly.  
''But you got to go on the computer yesterday'' Peder whined (like Milly) Milly glowered at Peder for a second and decided to do something she hasn't done for a while...  
  
...Go outside...  
  
It was odd having freash air, she had spent most of the time inside either watching t.v or on the computer of course she went outside to visit her friends in Methven but they mostly came to her. She went and got Ice cream and went to the local Graveyard.   
Methven Graveyard is a little while out of Methven it self. It is a rather scary place esspessally the gates. But Milly was bored so she went anyway.She stopped in the middle of the road. There on the middle of the road was a swirling thing (it was a wirlpool but I am writing from Millys Point of veiw) Milly looked at it for a few minutes  
''oOoOoOoOoO, pretty swirly thingy'' Said Milly poking the wirlpool, She was sucked into the wirlpool, she went round and round and round and round and she got dizzy. She landed on some grass.  
''Hi Matty,'' She said looking at Matty who happened to be beside her. (Milly is always dizzy so she's used to it lol)   
''....Hi...Milly...'' Said a very confushed Matty.  
''Did you go through a swirly thingy too?!'' Asked Milly (who was obviously on a high)  
''...yes a green one...'' Matty Said.  
''OoOoOoO I liked green! its my favourite color I went through a black and white one quite dull actually'' Said Milly.   
''and who is that? may I ask?'' Asked Boromir.  
''Milly my friend the same happened to her, can I keep her?'' Said Matty holding onto Milly.  
''Yes as long as you feed her.'' Said Boromir.  
''Yay!!! Guess what? we're in Middle earth'' Said Matty beaming.  
''Yay'' said Milly getting up and dancing around the fire earning a few odd looks.  
''Don't worry, she's usually like this.'' Said Matty. Everyone nodded and got back to whatever they were doing. Matty and Milly talked for a while about things and their rather intersting situation. All of a sudden Milly begain singing ''Kum by ya'' or whatever that evil hippie song is called.   
''Matty, is your friend all right?'' Asked Aragorn looking at Milly (who was now rocking sideways)  
''I dont know..'' Said Matty.  
''Matty! your friend looks like a girl'' Said Milly then bursting out laughing. Matty shock her head and sighed.  
''Don't worry about her she needs help'' Said Matty.   
''Hee hee Matty you and Aragorn look quite cute together'' Said Milly bursting out laughing. Matty blused and turned away.  
  
~That Night~  
  
Everyone was tierd so they decided to sleep. Matty slept between Legolas and Milly, Milly slept between Boromir and Matty.  
''Matty?'' Milly whispered.  
''What?'' Asked Matty.  
''Boromir smells'' Said Milly.  
''No, we are not going to swap'' Said Matty.  
''Why? I might die by tomorrow'' Said Milly.  
''I'm sure he's not that bad'' Said Matty.  
''He is'' Said Milly.  
''At least you're not sleeping by Aragorn'' Said Matty.  
''Why?'' asked Milly.  
''He tatses weird'' Said Matty.  
''Did you try and eat him?'' Asked Milly half laughing.  
''No...I just bit him...yea..'' Matty said looking around innocently.  
''Ok'' Said Milly falling asleep. Matty stood up and sat by the fire. It was a cold night. She moved closer and put her hands on the fire. It burned her, she liked that. After she had burned her hands. It'll take a while to heal but it was fun. She was unawere that she was being watched.   
''Matty, What are you doing?'' Matty turned around and saw Aragorn sitting up in his 'bed'.  
He looked at her strenly and angrely, and it made Matty feel guilty.  
''I'm Sorry'' She mumbled.  
''Sorry for what?'' Asked Aragorn sitting beside her.  
''I dont know'' Said Matty looking down and blushing. Aragorn grabbed Mattys arm and turned it over, it had a series of burns and cuts. One in particular stood out it was cut on the side of her arm that was about 15 centermeters long.  
''How did this happen?'' He asked Matty curiously.  
''People at school'' Matty said. Aragorn looked at her.  
''Why did they do this?'' Aragorn asked.  
''Hate.'' Replied Matty simply. Aragorn let go of Mattys hand and looked into her eyes angrely. From now on Matty will have a new fear...   
  
...Aragorn...  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
I hope it wasn't too long please reveiw and tell me what you think, if you want to flame me don't burn me to death I like being alive...  
Have Fun!  
  
''THERE IS NO HOPE FOR THE FUTURE, said Death.  
'What does it contain, then?'  
ME.  
'Besides you I mean!'  
Death gave him a puzzled look. I'M SORRY?  
The storm reached its howling peak overhead. A seagull went past backwards.  
'I meant,' said Ipslore, bitterly, 'what is there in this world that makes living worth while?'  
Death thought about it.  
CATS, he said eventually, CATS ARE NICE.  
'Curse you!'  
MANY HAVE, said Death, evenly.'' - Terry Pratchett - Sourcery 


	2. The Mines

Even though noone reveiwed, I will write this chapter. But first I will teach you how to review  
  
First: You read the story to see how much it sucks/rocks  
Second: You look at the button that says 'Submit reveiw'  
Third: you press go  
Fouth: A pop up would come up so u just wait for it to load  
THEN YOU WRITE WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY!!!  
Then you press submit review  
Thats it now you know how to reveiw *realsies that teaching people to review is pointless*  
godamnit  
owell back to the story.  
Disclamer: I dont not own Lord of the Rings, cuz the author of Lord of the Rings is dead, and err....I'm not...  
  
I dedicate this chapter to everyone in the H.O.E.U (Hex owl eaters united)   
*  
  
Scene The Second  
  
Matty had gone to sleep after that. She woke up before Milly had, and she was sleep talking.  
''Wake up, Milly,'' Said Matty poking Milly.  
''Boro...what? what? wheres the fire? why is the sky blue?'' Asked Milly sitting up.  
''Shhh....Milly everyone else is asleep,'' Said Matty.  
''Oh...I want to sleep as well'' Said Milly.  
''Your alive'' Said Matty brightly.  
''I noticed that'' Said Milly  
''No, I mean you you'd die from Boromirs smell'' Said Matty.  
''I said that?'' Said Matty.  
''Yes you did it says in the first chapter'' Said Matty getting out the one and only script  
''Oh yea...'' Said Milly reading that certain part  
''I didn't know we had scripts'' Said Milly.   
''We do'' Said Matty flipping a few pages ahead.  
'AHHHHHH...'' screamed Milly grabbing the script and throwing it into the fire.  
''I was only looking for a way out..'' Said Matty.  
''You mean it might be in the script?'' Asked Milly. Matty looked at the ashes that were once the script  
''Of course it would be, we need to get out'' Said Matty.  
''But what if we're not meant to get out of Middle earth'' Said Milly hopefully.  
''Good point maybe we have to be here for eiternity'' Said Matty.  
''That would be quite fun'' Said Milly.  
''No boarding school'' Said Matty happily.  
''YAY!!!'' Said Milly dancing around the fire again.  
''Milly, you are not a canninball'' Said Matty helpfully.  
''I'm not?'' Asked Milly.  
''No...'' Said Matty.  
''I'm hungrey'' Said Milly.  
''When aren't you hungrey?'' Said Matty.  
''I dunno'' Said Milly shrugging. She was good at that.  
Milly looked at everyone that were sleeping.  
''Hey Matty, Wheres the pretty elf?'' Asked Milly.  
''You mean legolas?'' Asked Matty.  
''Yea''   
''I dunno'' Replied Matty.  
''I'm Hungrey'' Said Milly again.  
''So you said'' Said Matty.  
''But I am straving'' Said Milly. Just then Legolas returned holding a dead deer.  
''Are we going to eat that?'' Asked Milly looking at the deer (that was covered in blood).  
''Yes'' Said Legolas putting the deer down and cutting off meat.  
''Oh yum!'' Said Matty.  
''You've eaten that?'' Asked Milly.  
''No, but I would like to try'' Said Matty.  
''I WANNA EAT AN OWL!'' said Milly.  
''No, milly apperciate what we have, think of the animal, would you like it if Legolas came and killed you and someone didn't want to eat you?'' Asked Matty.  
''Fine I'll eat the deer.'' Said Milly sulkingly. Now it was Mattys turn to dance around the fire.  
''Stupid witch'' Said Milly.  
''I am not a witch I am a wiccan'' Said Matty.  
''Same differnce'' Said Milly obviously in a bad mood.  
  
~At breakfast~  
  
''This is yummy'' Said Milly chewing on some deer meat. Matty and Leglas rolled their eyes.  
''Told ya so'' Said Matty victorily. Milly poked her tongue out at Matty and then they laughed.  
''So where do you live?'' Asked Pippin curiously.  
''LAND OF SHEEP!!!'' Screamed Milly. Everyone stared blankly at Milly.  
''Actually New Zealand'' Said Milly blushing.  
''Its got lots of sheep'' Said Matty.  
''...and cows'' Said Milly  
''More sheep than people'' Said Matty.  
''Sheep..?'' Asked Legolas.  
''Y'know those animals that are fluffy and go BAAAAAAAAAA'' Said Matty trying to imate a sheep when she said baa.  
''Oh...'' Said Legolas.  
''Why do you wear such werid clothes?'' Asked Aragorn.  
''We are from the Future'' Said Matty.  
''Yea we are going to kill you'' Said Milly in a zombie voice.  
''Shut up'' Said Matty whacking Milly around the head.  
''Owiey'' Said Milly.  
''Shes normal'' Said Matty.  
''Yea, right'' said a random person.  
The rest of the breakfast was quiet and soon everyone was packing up so they could get back to their journey. Milly had nothing, but she was equally happy swapping stuff in peoples bag (e.g get somethings of Aragorns and put it in Sams back etc) Matty had her bag and was cheaking everything in it. Soon everyone begain walking. This time they were walking north (Don't ask I am just writing anything here). They walked for a few hours only stopping for a short time. Milly and Matty were used to this, since they walked around alot when they visited each other. They were chatting about stuff. Suddenly Gandalf stopped suddenly causing Milly to crash into Matty.  
''Owie my nose'' Said Milly rubbing her nose.  
Gandalf looked around and begain muttering to himself.  
''We shall rest here for a while'' Gandalf said. Everyone sat down and got out pots and pans and discovered what Milly had done, and everyone was deeply annoyed Milly just smiled, a   
''Ok who put this in my bag'' Said Sam holding up some *ahem* yea.. Aragorn blushed and took the *ahem* and Milly was in hysterics. Aragorn got out his Shiney (Sword)   
''EEP'' screamed Milly hiding behind Matty.  
''I was only joking'' Said Strider smiling and putting his sword back into its holder thingy.   
Milly stopped hiding and came out. Everyone took back THEIR belongings and rested for a while.  
''..and the whole world loves it when Matty gets eaten'' Sang Milly all of a sudden.  
''You still doing that? that was from last years camp'' Said Matty annoyed.  
''Sorry'' Said Milly ''it was just soooo funny''  
''I know'' Said Matty patting Milly.  
After another 5 minutes they started walking again. Matty looked at her watch...it still wasn't working. Matty grabbed Millys hand and looked at her watch it had stopped aswell.  
''Blimey'' Said Matty.  
''What?'' Asked Milly.  
''Our watches aren't working'' Said Matty.  
''great'' Said Milly.  
''I smell something'' Said Legolas.  
''Ok..who farted?'' Asked Milly looking at Legolas ''whoever smellt it dealt it'' Said Milly.  
Causing Legolas to blush  
''I meant I smell orcs'' Said Legolas.  
''Oh...'' Said Milly, Matty stopped moving for a second.  
''Orcs?'' Said Matty positively terrifed.  
''Yes'' Said Legolas. Matty stopped moving/breathing  
''OoOoOoOo Matty died'' Said Milly dancing around Matty.  
''OoOoOo She wont blink'' Said Milly clapping in front of Matty. Matty grabbed Milly.  
''Don't'' She said warninly.  
''Are you frightened?'' Asked Aragorn. (a/n to much fellowship of the ring baaaaad for you)  
''I am'' Said Matty.  
''I'm not'' Said Milly.  
''Bimley Milly'' Said Matty.  
''I mean its only orcs'' Said Milly. Aragorn Looked to Legolas.  
''What about the two girls what should we do about them?'' Asked Aragorn.  
''Try not to get them killed'' replied Legolas.  
''Thats going to be hard'' Muttered Aragorn looking at Milly (who was currently dancing around Matty)  
''How did we end up with them?'' Asked Boromir. Legolas turned around.  
''Orcs they are blowing their horns'' Said Legolas.  
''Eep'' Screamed Matty hiding behind Aragorn. Milly did the same but behind Legolas.   
''Oh c'mon you wont die'' Said Boromir.  
''But orcs are scary'' Said Milly.  
''I thought you weren't scared'' Said Matty looking at Milly.  
''I am not scared I just said I was'' Said Milly.  
''Whatever'' Matty said rolling her eyes.   
''I am not'' Said Milly crossing her hands. Matty looked Past Aragorn and saw lots of Orcs running towards their direction.   
''Matty, Milly and the halflings stay behind Gandalf'' Yelled Boromir. It was a rather eventful fight there were only 50 orcs or so, so it mustive been quite easy. Matty wanted to learn how to sword fight so he was watching closely, Milly was too busy cheering for purple ketchup.  
  
***  
  
They had fought the orcs and won. They were now resting on some rocks. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin to sword fight and Aragorn was throwing in bits of advice. Sam and Frodo were cooking. Gandalf and Gimli were talking and Matty and Milly were sitting furthest away looking through Mattys bags. Legolas was looking at the sky.  
''What is that?'' Asked Sam.  
''Nothing just a bit of cloud'' Said Gimli  
''It's moving fast and against the wind'' Said Bormir looking up.  
''Crebain from Duneland'' Yelled Legolas  
''HIDE'' Yelled Aragorn everyone gathered their stuff and hid. Milly and Matty hid behind a random rock. The Crebain came and went ''laa laa laa''  
'' Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras.'' Said Gandalf.  
''Bimley'' Said Matty.   
Soon they were walking up the Caradhras.  
''Its cold'' Complaned Matty.  
''Of course it is its snow'' Said Milly.  
''why can legolas walk on snow and I can't?'' Asked Matty.  
''I dunno'' Said Milly.  
''My feet are cold'' Complaned Matty.  
''They always are'' Said Milly clearly remembering the incedent at Mt Hutt. Aragorn (who was walking front of them) rolled his eyes, and then Frodo slipped and rolled down the mountain. Aragorn helped Frodo up.  
then Frodo realises he's lost the ring. They see Boromir with the ring.  
''It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing.'' Boromir said.   
''Boromir! give the ring to Frodo'' Said Aragorn.  
''As you wish'' Said Boromir handing Frodo the ring, Frodo Snacthed it from him  
''I care not' Said Boromir deeply angreyed. Milly saw that Aragorn was holding the hilt of his sword he soon lets it go.  
''Matty?'' Asked Milly.  
''Yea'' Said Matty looking at Milly.  
''Aragorn was going to Kill Boromir'' Said Milly.  
''Fun!'' Said Matty, causing Milly to roll her eyes.   
''Theres a fell voice in the air'' Said Legolas.  
''Its Saurman'' Yelled Gandalf and all these boulders fall of the mountain, then Aragorn and Ganalf begin yelling to each other then Gandalf starts saying all these words in a differnt language. Soon all this snow falls down on top of them. Milly digged her way out a realises everyone is up. Except Matty.  
''Matty?'' Said Milly.  
''MATTY'' She yelled.  
''oi Aragorn wheres Matty?'' Said Milly poking Aragorn.   
Aragorn looked around for Matty and indeed she was nowhere to be seen. Milly blinked then started digging madly everywhere (covering everyone in snow but that doesn't matter)   
''ohmigosh where is she?'' Asked Milly. Everyone just shrugged then begain helping. They soon found her furthest away from the group. She was unconcious.   
''ohmigosh is she alive?'' Asked Milly. Aragorn checked her pluse.  
''Barley'' He said picking her up. After a while of Discussion they decided to go through the Mines of Moria. When they had gottin down there, Matty was still uncious but was breathing more. Aragorn layed Matty on a rock, and Gandalf was trying to figure out the password for the mines.   
''Do not disturb the water'' Said Boromir holding Merry and pippin back, and Aragorn and Sam were unloading Bill the pony.  
''The mines is no place for a pony, not even one as brave as bill'' Said Aragorn.  
''Bye, bye Bill'' Said Sam. Milly sat beside Matty.  
''Hi Milly'' Said Matty looking at Milly.  
''You're alive'' Said Milly.  
''I noticed that'' Said Matty.  
''I'll go get Aragorn'' Said Milly running off.  
  
*  
They had been walking through the mines for Days, and it was night, everyone was sleeping except Milly, Matty and Boromir. They were on Guard. Nothing intersting had happened while they were no guard. Just that Aragorn was sleep talking and Millys expression looked like this: o_0  
''I really Don't want to know want he's dreaming about'' Said Milly.  
''neither'' Said Matty.  
''you told me wiccans could invade peoples dreams'' Said Milly.  
''They can but thats advanced'' Said Matty.  
''OK'' Said Milly.  
''How did you get here?'' Asked Boromir.  
''Well I went into a swirly thingy, and I went around and around and around'' Said Milly a dazed look in her eyes.  
''I was at the stream getting water when I saw something that looked like the ring and I touched it and was pulled into a wirlpool and ended up at Middle earth'' Said Matty.   
''Intersting'' Said Boromir looking at Milly.  
''guys you can get some sleep, Gimli and I will take over for now'' Said Legolas.  
''ok'' Said Boromir standing up and going to his bed roll. Milly and Matty went to thier bed rolls. Matty feel asleep almost instantly. But for Milly she didn't sleep so easy. Which was odd since when it was time to sleep Milly slept like a sleeping Dragorn. But tonight she couldent sleep, she lay there for a while listning to Gimlis and Legolases hushed voices. Milly sat up and walked to Legolas and Gimli.  
''I couldent sleep'' Milly said.  
''you can stay on guard as long as you don't be crazy'' Said Legolas.  
''OK'' Nodded Milly. This was going to be Hard.  
*  
  
They contined walking the next day. Milly found the mines kinda boring, it was just so dark and boring. Soon they were in this dwaf city or something.  
''NOoOoOoOoOoOo'' Yelled Gimli all of a sudden and ran into a room. Everyone followed. Matty and Milly knew what was going to happen since they had seen the movie and read the books so they weren't really intersted. Then Pippin knocked down some bones, and got told off, Then they heard Drums and all these Orcs rushed in, and with them they had a cave troll  
''Oh Holy Shit!'' Yelled Milly hiding behind Gandalf. Matty followed her, They stay there for pretty much most of the time. The Hobbits begain trying to Kill orcs and Matty and Milly just shrugged.   
''We don't have weapons'' Matty said.  
''We could bite them'' Milly said.  
''EWWWWWWW...'' Matty said.  
''Then what do we do'' Said Milly crossing her arms.  
''I dunno Ask the author'' Said Matty.  
"no shes eeeeeeeevil, evil I tell ya'' Milly said.  
''Hey, wheres Gandalf'' Matty said relising Gandalf was not there.  
''eep'' Said Milly hiding behind Matty.  
''Oi'' Said Matty trying to get behind Matty. Then Frodo got stabbed by the blade  
''OoOoOoOoOoOo I know this part'' Said Milly jumping up and Down.   
Aragorn was looking to see if Frodo was dead and Matty was looking around the mines.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
this chapter sucked gaddamnit I hope the next chapter is better lol  
  
and reveiw 


End file.
